Visita inesperada
by Maira Lily
Summary: Ludwig disfruta de una linda tarde de tranquilidad pero una visita inesperada dará un giro muy brusco a su momento de paz.


**Visita inesperada**

Disclaimer: Lo personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen solo los he usado para crear esta extraña historia.

Ludwig estaba sentado en un banco a la puerta de su casa, tenía los ojos cerrados y expresión serena, el viento le revolvía los rubios cabellos que parecían hebras de oro.

Sus aliados habían regresado a sus respectivas casas para resolver algunos asuntos personales que habían dejado de lado un tiempo. Mientras ellos se dedicaban a esclarecer sus papeles él disfrutaba del buen día que hacía en su adorada casa.

Se recostó en el asiento aguzando el oído para oír la canción que sonaba, a través de la ventana, en su destartalado gramófono. Dicho objeto había sido un regalo de cierto ojirubí con el que compartió algunos años de su vida. Años que, por qué omitirlo, fueron cruciales para su vida.

Algunos recuerdos afloraron con suma rapidez en su mente como si de malas hierbas se tratase, contaminando su pensamiento. Como respuesta a ese irritante acontecimiento frunció el ceño un tanto resentido.

Sintió algo en su mejilla y abrió los ojos con lentitud, pues había sido una suave caricia la que lo había sacado de su ensimismamiento. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a dos rubíes encarando a sus topacios.

Poco a poco se permitió perderse en esos ojos que le resultaban tan familiares. Sonriendo con timidez alzó su mano para acariciar a su acompañante pero se contuvo cayendo de improviso de su cuna de nubes para impactar en el frío suelo de piedra.

-¿Qué haces aquí Gilbert?- Preguntó toscamente mientras dirigía su mirada a los lejanos árboles que rodeaban su amplia finca.

-Decidí hacerle una visita a mi hermanito.- Contestó serenamente.- ¿Acaso no puedo?

-Yo no he dicho eso.- Dijo a modo de disculpas el pobre Ludwig que no quería mirarle a los ojos por miedo a caer presa de su mirada de nuevo.

El mayor sonrió entrecerrando los ojos y fue entonces cuando Ludwig se permitió mirarle a la cara, justo como lo recordaba. El alemán se levantó del banco del jardín e hizo un gesto con la mano indicando al otro que le siguiera, una vez dentro de la casa le ofreció una cerveza a su invitado y agarró otra para sí mismo.

Pasaron varios minutos en completo silencio ensimismados en la suave música que se propagaba dichosa por la habitación. El silencio fue roto al fin por el mayor que no apartaba la mirada del rostro del rubio.

-Fíjate, tienes la cara manchada.- Dijo con voz que denotaba una sorpresa que no sentía. El rubio abrió un poco los ojos e intentó limpiarse del rostro unas manchas que no existían.- Eres peor que un crío.- Rezongó el mayor sonriendo ladinamente al ver a su acompañante colorado cual tomate.- Será mejor que te bañes, te prepararé las cosas.

Y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación y subió las enormes escaleras envueltas en tela negra que tan familiares eran para él.

-Lud, ¡esto ya está!- Se oyó al cabo de un rato. El alemán se levantó lentamente del sillón en el que tan a gusto se encontraba, subió las escaleras sin fijarse en nada y entró en el baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Comenzó a quitarse la camisa preguntándose dónde andaría su huésped cuando alzó la vista para toparse con la de él. Desde su propia bañera le lanzó una sonrisa radiante que lo dejó perplejo unos minutos.

-¿Qué haces idiota?- La voz de Ludwig sonaba tenue y temblorosa gesto ante el cual el otro solo pudo sonreír.

Gilbert Salió de la bañera con el agua rozando su cuerpo bajo la atónita mirada de su pequeño hermano, con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro se fue acercando a él y lo acunó entre sus brazos, el alemán reaccionó en ese momento e intentó apartar al otro de su cuerpo. No consiguió su propósito pese a su insistencia y cuando quiso percatarse de su situación se encontró acorralado contra la pared con el cuerpo del mayor pegado al suyo.

Gilbert se acercó al cuello del alemán y lamió la base de este, mientras Ludwig se retorcía de puro placer bajo los brazos del prusiano dejando de pensar y olvidándose de todo excepto de sentir. El otro hombre acariciaba ese cuerpo que durante tanto tiempo había deseado, con el que tantas veces había soñado. Descendió lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas frente al rubio y fue esparciendo el resto de sus ropas por el frío suelo. Subió con lentitud dejando un reguero de besos por todo su torso hasta llegar a los labios que ignoró por completo. Besó sus mejillas y su frente, lamió una de sus orejas y, aprovechando que el alemán había abierto la boca, invadió su húmeda cavidad. Paseó su lengua por esa boca inexplorada sintiendo como le ardía el cuerpo, agarró a su compañero de la cintura y se introdujo en la bañera con él. Al entrar en el agua tibia parecía que sus cuerpos ardieran y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del menor al sentir el agua casi fría a su contacto.

Gilbert acarició el cuerpo bien formado de su hermano pequeño sin pudor alguno con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus finos labios.

-Lud, ¿Alguna vez has hecho ese acto indecoroso al que llaman sexo?- Preguntó de manera lasciva obteniendo como respuesta una efusiva negativa de un Ludwig cada vez mas rosado. Amplió su sonrisa a modo de victoria y comenzó con su estrategia de guerra para dejar fuera de juego al alemán.

Ludwig no era capaz de sintetizar toda la información que estaba recibiendo de ese estimulante baño. Sólo percibía las manos de Gilbert por todo su cuerpo al igual que su lengua que lo recorría sin decoro y su propia respiración agitada. El calor se estaba volviendo asfixiante y el placer le nublaba la mente. De pronto se le cruzó un extraño pensamiento por la cabeza que resaltó entre la neblina que la ocupaba.

-Gilbert.- Dijo con voz ahogada al oído de su huésped.- ¡Entra!- Prácticamente rugió esas palabras

Así como se encontraba, totalmente excitado, con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer que la mano de su hermano le estaba proporcionando en sus intimidades, rogando acción y completamente sonrosado, Gilbert lo encontró sumamente tierno. Haciendo acopio de la orden de su alemán entró en el de golpe, pronto todo se volvió borroso y sus cuerpos se movían en un vaivén intenso y desenfrenado. Alemania llegó primero y fue entonces que Gilbert se sintió venir y besó con pasión los labios del rubio mientras se esparcía en su interior.

Tras el agitado baño Ludwig se sentó en el sofá de cuero negro de su salón, portaba unos bóxers azules y una camiseta de tirantas negra, la toalla, de un pulcro blanco, descansaba sobre sus hombros. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y se sentía extraño pues, pese a que la acción había cesado, su corazón seguía latiendo con rapidez.

Entonces entró en la habitación el culpable de sus delirios y de que su corazón fuera más deprisa que un bólido de carreras con una bandeja plateada entre las manos. Se sentó junto al menor y colocó la bandeja sobre sus piernas, sobre ella reposaban un plato de sopa de un intenso amarillo, unas salchichas bien rosas y un botellín de cerveza.

Ludwig dejó la bandeja en la mesa bajo la atenta y perpleja mirada de su huésped, aprovechando esto se lanzó a sus labios que besó con pasión a la vez que sus manos rodeaban el fino cuello del prusiano.

Sin quedarse atrás su querido hermano mayor enlazó sus brazos en torno a su cintura. Al separarse el alemán se sonrojó un poco y balbuceó cosas sin sentido intentando explicar lo sucedido que, en realidad, solo tenía una explicación posible. El mayor sonrió y lo acurrucó entre sus brazos, entonces Ludwig comprendió por qué su corazón latía tan deprisa aún y se atrevió a decir las palabras que tenía atascadas en la garganta.

-Te quiero…- Sus palabras apenas fueron un leve susurro pero llegaron con facilidad a los oídos del ojirubí quien lo abrazó con fuerza dándole a entender que compartía ese sentimiento tan hermoso que le estaba expresando.

Y así se quedaron, tumbados en el sofá con sus cuerpos entrelazados y sendas sonrisas cómplices que tardarían un tiempo en borrarse de sus rostros serenos…

…_**Fin… **_


End file.
